


School Love

by ainetetz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainetetz/pseuds/ainetetz
Summary: Oikawa Tooru a campus famous PE teacher, Iwaizumi Hajime a hot librarian & guidance counselor, Sugawara Koushi a science teacher, and Kuroo Tetsuro a civil engineer that visits their school everyday for Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	School Love

**Author's Note:**

> \-- just oikuroo and iwasuga fluff and a little bit of angst.  
> \-- second work  
> \-- updates on my twitter account @tetsuluvbot  
> \-- enjoy ?

Sugawara was called for a meeting in their faculty and left his class. The class was about to celebrate about their teacher gone to a meeting and the librarian slash guidance counselor Iwaizumi Hajime came to their classroom. 

“About to have fun? Unfortunately I’m here”

“No! I’d love you here sir! Please stay here instead!” Ah that one student fan girl of Mr. Hajime.

“I won’t be discussing anything though, let’s just hang you know. So, what do you guys want to do?”

“Sir, are the rumors of you and Sir Suga as married true?”  
“Tell us something about your love life!”  
“How did you two met?”  
“I saw you and Sir Oikawa before”  
“I know that you and Sir Oikawa was supposed to get married—“  
“Who courted?”  
“Who---“

“All right quiet now.” Iwaizumi said with a loud and clear voice to shush the high school students causing a loud noise. Everyone became quiet as if you can hear a pen drop on the floor. 

“I’ll tell you the story unless you promise me that all of you will pass your exams.”  
Everyone nodded as an agreement and every student were eager to listen to their hot librarian slash guidance counselor’s story.


End file.
